Software development lifecycle not only includes various phases of the development, but it also engages lot of software professionals at different levels. Since, the various phases have dependencies on each other, the software professionals also have to dependent on each other for their inputs. When the software project moves from one phase to another, it has been observed that one software professional has to wait for the input from other software professional.
The waiting time are sometimes so much long, that the software professional has to struggle a lot for re-collecting the important issues related to that software project when they resume their work. Even if the software professionals are able to re-collect the important issues, another concern is about understanding design pattern and the relationship between different modules or software components across different technologies associated with the software project. The another faced by the software professionals are technology dependency. For example, if a software professional is expert in writing test cases or code in one technology, he/she may not write the same code in different technology. Thus, this makes the process nonflexible and also effects the performance of the team and system as well.